


The adventures of Headphones and Tall Ass, and the rest of the group apparently

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Jokes, Conversations, Dick Jokes, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, I apologise for not understanding how drugs work, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Real Events, Laughter, Loneliness, M/M, Memes, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Randomness, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: "Man... I'm fucking lonely as hell. And most likely gonna die alone." Jeremy leaned back into the blue beanbag at Michael's house, sighing.There came a small snort from the other side of the room. "Yeah, I'll join you on that one." Michael walked over from where he was rolling the weed. He plopped down on his red beanbag, handing a small joint and lighter to Jeremy."Why don't we just die alone together, then?" Jeremy laughed, lighting the joint. "Shall we?"Michael grinned, lighting his. "We shall."---These are all actual things that have happened in my life with me and my friends. I love them. And I'm slowly forgetting them. Sadly, this is the only way i know how to preserve my memories. Oof.





	1. A basic Introduction.... Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> I always think my life is rather boring... But then comes my friends barging in and making it weird as hecc. So, here are some of the most notable things so far... I hope you enjoy!!!

"Man... I'm fucking lonely as hell. And most likely gonna die alone." Jeremy leaned back into the blue beanbag at Michael's house, sighing.

There came a small snort from the other side of the room. "Yeah, I'll join you on that one." Michael walked over from where he was rolling the weed. He plopped down on his red beanbag, handing a small joint and lighter to Jeremy.

"Why don't we just die alone together, then?" Jeremy laughed, lighting the joint. "Shall we?"

Michael grinned, lighting his. "We shall."

-

-

-

Yeah, highschool was hell. But yeah, Jeremy, along with his best friend Michael, have handled it... Fairly well, actually.

It was the beginning of Sophomore Year at Middleborough, and yet somehow Jeremy was doing fine.

As long as Jeremy had his, quote on quote, "dying alone buddy," he'll be perfectly fine throughout highschool.

Yup.

Perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear I've never smoked before so like don't attack me


	2. Headphones and Tall Ass???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof here come nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Jeremy knew about Rich Goranski. He knew he could be rude sometimes. He knew he usually hung out with the "cooler kids" of the school.

So why? Why was he sitting at Jeremy and Michael's table today?

Michael was once again ranting about some random nature documentary, and Jeremy was unconsciously nodding along and occasionally taking a sip of his slushie.

Then, all of a suddenly:

"Hey geeks. Jake is pissing me off and now I'm sitting here."

Jeremy looked in shock, and Michael eyed him suspisciously, probably mad that he interrupted mid-rant.

"Uh..." Jeremy stared at him, not exactly knowing what to do, so, he nudged Michael. 

Michael cast him a questioning look, and Jeremy shot back with a panicked one.

"Are you guys like," Rich motioned towards the two across from him, "communicating somehow? Cuz if so, lemme join."

"Uh..." Jeremy repeated. Finally, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Nonchalantly, Rich picked up Jeremy's slushie and sipped on it, "Told ya already, Jake's pissing me off. You guys seemed chill, so I came here instead."

"Pleasant." Michael replied bitterly, eyeing the way Rich had just stolen his best friend's slushie.

Still, as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening, Rich continued. "So... Headphones?" 

Michael rolled his eyes, already knowing the comment was directed towards him. "Yeah, I suppose that's me."

"Aaand... Tall Ass?"

Jeremy scoffed, "Wait! Why isn't  _he_ Tall Ass? I'm not even that tall!" 

Rich shrugged, "Tall enough. Anyways, Headphones, please continue with whatever rant you were doing, I'm interested."

Michael eyed him suspisciously one last time, before resuming his previous state before Rich had showed up, not seeming to care he was there.

Surprisingly enough, Rich was actually paying attention. Sometimes agreeing with Michael in something, sometimes a smart ass comment, which, in return, made all boys laugh.

Alright.

Rich wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear these weren't actually the nicknames...


	3. Small gay popular kid says he's not gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich says he's not gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet this was neat and I'm bored so that's sweet. Enjoy this sweet... Feek?

"Okay, okay,  _but_ ," Rich calmed down from his laughing fit, "what if I slapped his ass and then said 'no homo'? Would that be gay?"

Jeremy snorted with laughter, Michael basically dying beside him. "No, Rich" Michael said between wheezes, " _Totally_ wouldn't be gay!"

Rich sitting with the boys, now known officially as 'Headphomes and Tall Ass™', has become a now natural occurrence.

Rich, almost every other day, would come plop himself down at their table, was in at the popular kids table dismissively. Then, focused his attention on the two geeks, and casually start up a conversation.

Most of them were based off of another documentary Michael had recently watched, sometimes they were about how stupid school was. 

Occasionally, Rich's random mentions of Jake would come into play.

"Dude, why don't you like, just go suck Jake's face off already?" Michael gestured towards the table harboring said boy. "You're like, so gay for him."

Rich let out a huff, and then loud laughter, "I'm not gay, dude."

Jeremy sipped on his slushie as he eyed him suspisciously. "Yeah, huh. Says the one who just mentioned slapping his ass."

"Dude." Michael said, making direct eye contact with the short boy across from him. He leaned fleaned forward and said quietly, "You're so fucking gay."

Rich shoved him playfully back across the table and crossed his arms. "I'm not fucking gay, man." Nevertheless, he laughed and said back, shoving a fry into his mouth, then immediately spitting it out. Jeremy cringed. "Fuck, that's disgusting."

Jeremy made a disgusted grunt sound, then nodded in agreement.

After that, the topic just casually switched from one to another until lunch was over, making them part ways.

Jeremy wouldn't think so much of it, but he was... Kinda glad they were on good terms with Rich.

Let's just say he supported the small gay kid. (No matter how much Rich claimed NOT to be gay).


	4. You snEEZED???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sneezes, somewhat violently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like this was so uncalled for and hilarious I was kind of laugh-crying by the end of this wonderful experience. Enjoy ma and my friends screwing around then oof...

Of course, the school was trying to tell Jeremy and Michael that they were basically  _meant_ to be best friends, as they had nearly every class together. Along with the fact that they sat next to, or rather near to each other in every one. Not that they were complaining, that was the teacher's job. 

One class, though, Social Studies, Jeremy always moved towards the back to sit in front of Michael, and the teacher never cared. Of course, Jeremy was the more productive one, actually working on the classwork. Meanwhile, Michael in the back making casual conversation with Jeremy's back. 

"Okay, but how do you think their wedding would go?!" Michael rambled on as he asked Jeremy, who was half-listening, how the "Drarry Wedding" would go. "Would their colour scheme be black and white?" A gasp is heard, "NO! It'd be dark green and lilac purple! Oh my god Jeremy, oh my god."

Jeremy chuckled softly and rolled his eyes as he turned to look back at Michael. "Yeah, and Draco would be wearing a dark green suit while Harry would be wearing the lilac suit."

A giant gasp came from the taller one behind him,  "Oh! And Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Luna would all be there!"

"Of course they would! Along with Narcissa!"

"Oh, yeah." Michael paused as if he was deep in thought. "Oh my God. What if Dumbledore showed up?!"

Jeremy sighed, "Buddy, Dumbledore is dead. Has been for a while, actually."

"Oh, right."

"But McGonagall isn't! Dude, if she showed up --"

There was a loud voice from the other side of the room, "Boys! Will you please quiet down and do the work!?" The teacher looked sad, and quite exhausted, to say the least.

Both boys nodded as they both faced forward, actually attempting to do the work assigned. Jeremy was about three quarters of the way done with the assignment, he was quite proud of himself for that. He couldn't say the same for Michael, though. He was probably screwing around on some game he managed to find on the internet that wasn't blocked. 

About ten minutes later, Jeremy leaned back in his seat, finally finished with the assignment. Then --

"THUD! SLAP!

Ooow..."

A pause.

"HA-CHOO!!

THUD! CRASH! CRACK!

OOooOOoWW!!" A painful groan was heard, then a small mumble of, "Fuck."

Jeremy whipped his head around to face behind him, a little startled by the burst of action happening behind him. 

Facing him was a rather disheveled looking Michael, glasses missing, and a hand on gripping his forehead. Confused, Jeremy looked around for Michael's glasses until he spotted them a couple feet away from Michael's feet. He picked them up, gave them to him, and then awaited an explanation.

"What?" Michael asked gruffly, still rubbing his head.

Jeremy chuckled, "What? What the hell happened?!"

Michael sighed, then went on to explain. "Well I had my head leaning on my hand like this," he rested his head upon his hand to demonstrate, "then it slipped and my head went flying forward." He also demonstrated this, mimicking his hand slipping, and then his head being flung forward into the Chromebook in front of him. " _Then_ I got up to recompose myself. Then I sneezed so hard my hands went flying up, and my head went straight into the Chromebook screen, like this." He faked a sneeze, and recreated the whole scene. 

Through this all Jeremy could do was laugh. It probably wasn't eve that funny, it certainly didn't seem funny to Michael. He stayed laughing until he was gasping for air and wiping tears from his eyes. It took a while for him to catch his breath, but he eventually did.

"You-" He wheezed again, "You sNEEZED?!" He was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach. Michael rolled his eyes, still in pain.

"Yes, I sneezed." A small smile traced his lips as he finally caught the light of the situation. And, possibly at how stupid Jeremy looked while he was laughing his ass off.

\--- Like, a few days later ---

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Please, explain to me. How did a  _sneeze_ cause that much?! It doesn't make sense!"

Michael rolled his eyes for maybe the fifth time that day. "Jeremy, if you haven't noticed, I have rather violent sneezes."

Jeremy chuckled again, shaking his head. He sighed contentedly, "I guess, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* drarry wedding fic is in the process of being made *cough cough*

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh really surprised you read this... <3 love y'all tho (like, so much)


End file.
